Wife Swap
by tycchoice
Summary: Alice always wants to go shopping, Bella never wants to, and Rose is always pissed at Emmett. Carlisle and Esme just sit back and enjoy the view. What will happen if they Wife swap?*Rated T for Language*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight no matter how much I want to :( Stephanie Meyer does**

** Wife Swap**

**Bellas POV**

" Bella! Bella!" Alice yelled running down the stairs. Oh no, whenever Alice was THIS excited it was never a good thing. She stopped right in front of me, with a smile on her face.

"What Alice?" I mumbled. From the corner of my left eye I saw Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen laughing quietly. From my other eye I saw Jasper and Edward by the back door, they WERE talking until Alice bounded down the stairs, Now Jasper was looking at Alice and Edward was looking at me and they were both smiling.

" You, Rosalie, and I are going shopping! EEEP!" Alice chimed. She was really that excited to go shopping?

"I can't Alice, er, what if Jacob decides to bring Renesmee back early? I scowled

" Bella the guys will be here."

" What if I want a female to watch Renesmee" I asked  
>" Esme will be here"<p>

" Why doesn't Esme have to go?" I complained

" Because she doesn't want to, She will go another day"

" Then why do I have to go?" I asked irritated

" Because your my Bella Barbie!" Alice smirked, Everyone else chuckled

"AGAIN EMMETT!" Rosalie yelled from upstairs. We all looked in the direction of the voice.

" ROSE I'M SORRY, THE BEAR WAS STRONG!" Emmett yelled back. Rose came stomping down the stairs.

"Another shirt?" Edward chuckled. Rosalie glared.

"Okay now come on!, We have to hurry before the stores close!" Alice said, yanking Rosalie and I out the door.

**Edward's pov**

As soon as the girls left Emmett came bounding down the stairs.

" Another fight with Rose Emmett?" Jasper asked, he and Carlisle chuckled

"Yeah some damn bear mangled my shirt. I have to go through these mood swings everyday." I chuckled

" Come on , I bet neither one of you could last a day with Rose and her mood swings." Emmett challenged. No one said anything, we just looked at Emmett, trying to hide our grins. Esme seemed to be having a hard time doing that.

" I know" Emmett smiled. uh oh." Why don't we wife swap? My good mood vanished, was he serious..of course he was. I sighed

_Oh Eddy too scared to give up his precious Bella for a few days?_ Emmett thought. Emmett could be really annoying sometimes.

" Fine Emmett, but you should work this out with them first." I said

"Most definately" Jasper agreed.

" Carlisle and Esme will you be joining us?" Emmett asked grinning

"Oh no" Carlisle answered laughing, Esme was giggling alittle, shaking her head.

" Very well then, game on" Emmett said.

###################################################################################################

**BELLAS POV**

" Wife swap?"I asked. We were all seated on the sofas in the living room

" Yep, we'll be switching wives for three days." Emmett answered

" It'll be interesting, I can see that" Alice smiled

" Okay then? I guess i'll do it." Rosalie answered. It was obvious she was still pissed at Emmett.

" er, alright then" I said unsure. Edward gave me an apologetic look.

"Its settled" Jasper said.

"Ok then, Carlisle why don't you come and choose the new happy couples huh?" Emmett asked, and Carlise walked over with Esme

" Ok then hmm" Carlisle looked at each one of us deciding

" Emmett and Bella, Jasper and Rosalie, and Edward and Alice." Carlisle said. Edward smiled at Carlisle and he smiled back.

" Enjoy." Carlisle said as he and Esme laughed.

" Lets get with our new partners!" Emmett exclaimed. Rosalie moved from beside Emmett and over to Alice and Jasper, Alice got up to let Rose sit there. Alice came over to Edward and I, and I moved and went to sit next to Emmett. Emmett put his arm around my waist and I made a face. Emmett boomed with laughter.

This was going to be a long three days.


	2. Day 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight :((**

** Wife Swap Day 1**

**Bella's Pov **

I was sitting on the Sofa in Edward's room reading' Wutheirng Heights' when Edward walked in. He came over and kissed my forehead, and then he went to my lips. Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat.

" What do you think you are doing! STOP TRYING TO SEDUCE MY WIFE EDWARD! I KNOW YOU GOT SOME IN THE PAST BUT SHE WANTS ME NOW!. Emmett shouted

I heard laughing coming from downstairs, I was so embarressed.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Edward said smiling. Emmett chuckled

" ALICE!" Emmett called. Next thing you know she was standing in the door frame.

" Control your husband! DAMN, get him out of here" Emmet said. Alice laughed as she grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Would you like to explain yourself to me Bella? huh?...Oh your wearing a dress, its about time you got more girly" Emmett said trying not to laugh

" Theres nothing to explain Emmett and Alice got me this when she took me shopping yesterday, She told me to wear it or else." I answered

" Oh so I'm just Emmett to you now? FINE!" Emmett left and went into his room.

This is ridiculous. I went downstairs, Carlisle and Esme were watching tv along with Edward and Alice. Jasper and Rosalie were playing chess.

" What time are we going?" Jasper asked

" 6pm" Edward answered. Alice's face went blank, I was so confused. Jasper felt my mood.

" We're all going hunting tonight"Jasper told me. Ohh

" Be careful Jasper" Alice said laughing, her laugh made me laugh. " I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Bella, you be aware" Alice warned

" What?" Jasper and I asked at the same shook her head

" You were warned" She said smiling, Edward chuckled, reading it from her mind I guess

' Edward?" I asked, hoping he would tell me.

" You better not say anything" Alice snapped

" I'm actually surprised he lasted this long" Rosalie said. Alice put her hand over Edward's mouth.

" WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING BEFORE ITS TIME TO HUNT!" Alice exclaimed

" yay" Rose said as she got up with Alice

" Come on Esme" Alice said, pulling her off the pale sofa and smiling at me." Edward your coming too, I don't want you telling Bella anything" Edward sighed and left with Alice, Rosalie and Esme.

"Never a dull moment in this house is there?" Carlisle chuckled

#############################################################################

It was 6pm exactly and we all jumped over the river to go hunt. Emmett and Jasper were hunting bears, Edward and Rosalie went for the lions, but Alice, Esme, Carlisle and I stuck with the deer and elk.

I was drinking from a deer when Emmett came and tossed it in the air.

" Seriously Emmett?" I asked

" I did it to everyone" He shrugged" But Bella-

" Emmett why can't you just hunt? and not bother anyone else?" I asked interrupting him

" Bell-" Emmett started

" Theres no excuse Emmett-" I started, but then something hit me in the head. I looked and saw my deer on the ground. Thats when I felt something drip onto my arm, it was blood. I reached up and touched the top of my head, my hair was COVERED in blood.

" Emmett! really?" I complained

" I tried to warn you" Emmett was trying not to laugh

" Why would you throw it anyways?" I was irritated now

" I just wanted you to be a ginger!" Emmett started booming with laughter. I noticed some others were laughing to.

" Aww man" Jasper complained, we all looked to him. The bear he was hunting clawed his shirt open, I've never seen that shirt before, must be new. The bear ran away

" ARRGGG" Rosalie yelled" HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE SEEN THE BEAR THROWING HIS CLAWS AT YOU? I JUST GOT YOU THAT SHIRT TODAY!

That made Emmett laugh harder, he was in the moment. Rosalie just went back home pissed. Jasper settled for an elk and we all headed home. We were all in the living room when Rose came and ripped Jasper's shirt off of his body and went back upstairs. I couldn't have laughed hard enough.

" I warned you both" Alice said giggling. She grabbed my hand and took me upstairs to her bathroom to get me cleaned up. After about 20 minutes I decided to go sit in the cottage. Edward started to go with me, but then he remembered we weren't married right now.

The cottage made me miss Renesmee, but Jacob would bring her home when he was ready. Come to think of it, Jacob may never bring her home because of his love for her. So I'll go pick her up when I'M ready.

I was watching the fire place when the cottage door opened and Emmett walked in.

" Bella?" Emmett called

" What Emmett?"I asked

" I don't know how to say this but.." Emmett started

" Just spit it out"

" I think I'm in love with you" Emmett replied

" Really?"

########################################################################

**Authors note: AHHH don't hate me for the ending, just wait until I post the next one tomorrow. I know there wasn't much of Edward and Alice, but there really isn't anything wrong with that perfect little pixie!**


	3. Day 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely most awesome wonderful twilight saga**

**Wife Swap Day2**

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for the wait, I was supposed to upload these daily, but I had really bad writers block, and come on can you think of anything wrong with little Alice? Ok you guys are really going to hate me but...**

**BELLAS POV**

"Really" I asked.

"NO! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA"Emmett laughed so hard he fell to the ground with his head near the door.

"Okay Emmett why are you in here?" I was slightly embarrassed to think Emmett actually meant it. Not that I liked Emmett in that way at all, but still.

"Esme wants us to have some family bonding time, because of everything that happened on our hunting trip dear." Emmett answered. I walked past Emmett to open the cottage door and made sure it hit him in the head. The last thing I heard was' Hey' before I ran back to Esme and the others.

As soon as I walked in I noticed everyone was seated on the sofas, Edward next to Alice, Rosalie next to Jasper, Carlisle next to Esme and there were two empty seats left.

"Hello Bella" Carlisle smiled warmly at me. I said hey and returned the smile. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward looking at me.

"I just thought we'd have a nice family chat" Esme said. I nodded and took a seat by myself. As soon as I sat down Emmett barged in and sat on my lap

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, Bella seems to think she's extremely irresistible." Emmett said grinning. I quickly shielded his mind so Edward couldn't hear.

"Do not" I argued. Edward looked like he wanted to disagree but he stopped himself. I pushed Emmett off me and into the seat next to me.

"We are just going to get everything off of our chest" Esme said

"THANK YOU! There are just so many problems to name! First off-" Rosalie started

"Well I just wish Bella would spend more time with me instead of my brother" Emmett said interrupting Rose. She glared at him.

"Oh!" Alice said jumping out of her seat, she ran upstairs and back within the same second.

"Edward I need you to try on this lipstick for me" Alice said holding it out, it was dark red.

"Alice, you can't be serious." Edward groaned.

"But I am! Jasper tries them on for me all the time." Alice said. Jasper looked embarrassed.

"Well, you should get Jasper to try them on for you" Edward argued. Esme sighed, and Carlisle rubbed her back.

"No I shouldn't because I have a perfectly good husband right here" Alice said, and with that she grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him upstairs, but not before mouthing 'sorry' to Esme. Esme just nodded, and Jasper chuckled.

Rosalie cracked a smile but it vanished quickly as she looked at Jasper, uh oh.

"We are going shirt shopping tomorrow Jasper and if any one of those shirts get ruined your in for it.

So much for Esme's family chat.

##################################################################################

**JASPER POV**

So we all went to do our own thing except for Edward and Alice, who stayed home. Bella went to go visit Renesmee, Emmett went to the video game store, Carlisle and Esme went furniture shopping and of course, Rosalie and I are shirt shopping

"Oh wait Jasper I want to buy a new dress!" Rose exclaimed. She pulled into the formal section and every girl there took a hit on her self-esteem when they saw Rosalie. Some even noticed me; I felt they had a crush on me. One kept staring at me.

I stood aside while Rose picked out her dress. The girl who was starring approached me, she was nervous, I'd know.

"Hi, I'm Ashley. I just thought you were _extremely _handsome, and I wanted to come and talk to you." The girl said. I was about to reply when Rose came over, with her dress in hand.

"Back off Chick he's with me" Rose growled. Ashley glared at Rosalie and turned to me

"If _I_ were your girlfriend I wouldn't just push you to the side, I'd make sure we'd be _close_ no matter what." Ashley said to me. My eyes basically popped out of my head, not because of what Ashley said but because of the reaction I was expecting from Rose.

Rosalie growled and looked like she wanted to rip her throat out.

"Rose" I said. I tried throwing some calm her way, but she was just too angry for her own good. Suddenly I saw Alice put her arm around Rosalie's waist.

"We were just leaving right Rosalie?" Alice said, thank goodness for Alice. Rosalie closed her eyes and nodded. Alice pulled Rosalie away and I followed. Ashley just looked freaked out and walked the other way.

"Rose, you should learn to control yourself" Alice hissed" I saw that you were actually going to hurt that HUMAN girl."

"Sorry" Rosalie murmured as she bought her dress. Rosalie and Alice went to pick out my shirts and then we went home, everyone was there except for Carlisle and Esme."

Edward smiled at me knowingly, and I just shook my head.

**BELLAS POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Edward, while Emmett was playing his new game.

"Hey guys, let's play truth or dare" Emmett called.

"No Emmett"

"No way"

"Stupid"

"Aw come on guy's just one short game?" Emmett begged. He was answered with a lot of sighs and "fines". We all sat on the sofas facing each other

"Okay, Rosalie, truth or dare?" Emmett asked

"Dare" Rosalie said

"Okay, I dare you to put these blow up pads- which I created today" Emmett said holding them up" In your bra and when Carlisle comes back I want you to walk up to him, and I'll make them blow up with this controller." Emmett started laughing.

"When you say blow up?" I asked

"I mean they will get bigger, like blowing up balloons." Emmett burst out laughing

"Well until he gets here, let's move on to our next dare" Emmett said waiting." No takers?" He was grinning now." Okay I'll go again."

"Bella, truth or dare"

"Uhm, truth?" I said it as a question

"Oh come on Bella be a daredevil and PICK dare." Emmett challenged

"Fine dare" I said

"I dare you to run through town naked" Emmett said with a HUGE smile on his face

What did I get myself into?


	4. Day 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight so help me**

**Wife Swap Day 3**

**BELLAS POV**

Emmett tried to get me to run through town naked all night until morning. His dare with Rosalie was actually hilarious; Carlisle was definitely not expecting that. I couldn't be more relieved that this is the last day of our wife swap.

"No way Emmett." Edward growled, seriously what was he thinking

"Oh come on, it's not THAT bad Bella." Emmett said

"Emmett, that is SO inappropriate. Plus my dad is the chief of police, what would I do if he found out?" I argued

"You won't get caught, _love." _Emmett said glancing at Edward from the corner of his eyes

"No, and that's finale Emmett." I said

" Fine then, the only way you can get out of this is if your brother-in law Edward will do a dare instead" Emmett grinned. I looked at Edward, wondering what he would do

"Fine Emmett what's my dare" Edward hissed.

"Aww you'd do that for my wife?" Emmett teased

"Just say the dare Emmett" Edward growled

"Okay. I heard Jessica Stanley, is back in Forks from California from a phone conversation I overheard" Emmett said looking at me wiggling his eyebrows

"And?" I asked

"I want you to ask her out on a date and make her believe you love her." Emmett said grinning huge

"It's disrespectful to treat a lady that way." Edward said, Always the gentleman

"Edward it's only for one day, and if you'd rather have your wife run through town naked then that's fine." Emmett said

"Bella may I see Jessica's phone number please" Edward sighed; I quickly grabbed a pen and paper and wrote the number down. I had to admit I was a little uncomfortable with this dare, but I knew Edward loved me and nothing would happen. I handed the paper to Edward and he called her. They were going out to dinner tonight at 6:00pm and they were going to meet there. Emmett and I would be keeping up our husband and wife charade and pretending to be eating dinner there, while we watch their date.

It wasn't too long after he called that Alice claimed that she wanted to come along, and then here came Rosalie with Jasper saying they wanted to come too. Carlisle and Esme wanted nothing to do with this dare, and I couldn't blame them.

We were all trying to pass the time when Emmett had yet another bright idea.

"Since today is the last day of wife swap, I think we should make the best of it. Ladies?" Emmett said smirking. Suddenly Alice gasped

"That's actually not as bad as I thought it would be I can pull it off too!" Alice said glancing at me.

" Bella I want you to dye your hair blonde like Rose's, Alice I want your black hair brown and the same length as Bella's, and Rose, I want you to have the same length, style, and hair color as Alice." Emmett challenged

"That's so stupid" Rosalie murmured. I couldn't imagine myself as a blonde.

"Emmett..." Jasper started. Edward looked unsure

"I think it will be fun, and its only temporary" Alice chimed

"Fine" I said

"Whatever" Rosalie responded

Carlisle and Esme looked a little surprised by our activities but didn't comment. I got to work on my hair with Alice in her bathroom. After I had finished dying my hair it was as blonde as Rosalie's. I looked over at Alice and she had chestnut colored clip in extensions in her hair, and her own hair was dyed the same color.

When Alice and I finished we went downstairs into the living room where everyone was waiting. We got a lot of gasp and shocked expressions. Rosalie eyed me and gave me a small smile. Rosalie had Alice's exact hair style; she even wore one of her shirts. When I asked she said it was a wig, where she got it I'll never know.

"Looking good" Emmett said as he came over to me, if I could still blush I would have, Carlisle and Esme were just enjoying the show. Alice walked over to Edward and pretended to trip on the way there. Everyone chuckled

"Very funny Alice" I said

* * *

><p>Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I were in Rosalie's convertible while Edward was in his Volvo. We were on our way to the restaurant where Edward was going to pretend to date Jessica for my sake.<p>

When we got there Jessica was waiting outside of the restaurant. She smiled when He walked up to her and that's when she spotted us.

"_Your siblings are eating dinner with us?" _Jessica asked Edward quietly, she was annoyed at the idea.

"_No they are eating at their own table"_ Edward answered as we got out of the car. When we were all inside Edward and Jessica were waiting to be seated.

"Table for five" Emmett said to the woman in the front, and after a few minutes she led us to a table one table across from Edward and Jess.

Jessica was looking at us for a while

"_Did your sisters like switch hairstyles_ _or something?"_ Jessica asked

"_Yes in fact they did" _Edward said smiling

"_So aren't you like married to Bella?" _Jessica asked

"_No Bella and I broke up." _Edward answered.

I felt a few eyes on me from my family as Edward said that. The waitress came to Jess and Edward's table, and took their drink orders. Jess ordered a sprite while Edward got nothing.

"Oh_ well, she wasn't even really pretty anyways, you deserve better than that."_ Jessica said smiling

"Don't_ talk about Bella please." _Edward said. Wow I actually thought Jessica was my friend that made me sad. Jasper spread a wave of calm over me.

"_Okay then_" Jessica said. She then turned to look over at our table, and that's when she noticed me.

"_Who is the blonde girl?"_ Jessica asked. I forgot that she wouldn't recognize me; I had a completely different face.

"_Alice's best friend" _Edward answered. The waitress came and gave them their drinks and asked for food orders. Jess ordered ravioli and Edward of course got nothing. Then the waitress came over to us and got our drinks, we all ordered water. We weren't going to drink it but what would it look like if we came and got nothing?

"_So Edward see anything you like?"_ Jessica asked flirting.

"Why yes I do actually." Edward said glancing quickly at me. Jessica wouldn't have noticed. She smiled assuming he meant her. The waitress gave jess her food and delivered our drinks and took our orders; we ordered our food to go. As Jessica ate she kept starring googly eyed at Edward, when she finally finished she wiped her mouth and took a sip from her sprite. She pulled a mint out of her pocket and ate it quickly, and then she started to lean across the table….

Next thing I know Alice was right next to Edward

"Edward we have to go there's an emergency at home" Alice said pulling Edward away, Edward gave Jessica money to pay for the check and then he was over at our table.

"_Bye Edward I'll call you!"_ Jessica said as we all left the restaurant. We dumped our food in the woods and drove home.

When we got there Jacob and Nessie were in the living room

"NESSIE!" I yelled as she ran and jumped in my arms, oh how I have missed her.

"Hey guys" Jacob said with his mouthful, it appeared to be an omelet; I guess Esme made him some food.

"Hello Jacob" Edward answered

"Whoa Bells nice hair, all of you." Jacob said noticing the change. Alice and I said thanks and Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Okay so I guess it's time to go back to our REAL wives." Emmett announced. We quickly got with our mates. I was happy to be in Edward's arms again. Emmett and Rosalie went upstairs to do god knows what. Jacob looked confused

"We switched mates for three days." Jasper explained

"Oh, the hair?" Jacob asked me

"Emmett's idea, it's only temporary" I said smiling and kissing Renesmee on the cheek.

"AWW MAN" Emmett said from upstairs

"REALLY EMMETT ANOTHER SHIRT?" Rosalie yelled

We all laughed.

It was good to have things back to normal, or as normal as it could be around here.

**Authors Note: I have pictures of the girl's new hairstyles on my profile, you may have seen them and you may not have, but thanks for reading :)**


End file.
